freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Freddy (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Toy Freddy (fully known as Toy Freddy Fazbear) is one of the starter characters in FNaF World and the newer and shinier version of Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Toy Freddy's appearance is almost identical to his core series counterpart, but he is smaller and has a much more square head. His body color is light brown while his belly, snout, and eye lining color are nougat colored. He has red cheeks and unlike his core series counterpart he lacks eyelashes. He also has a black bow-tie and two black buttons on his chest. He has two bright red cheeks and dark blue eyes. Attacks Strategy Toy Freddy is a good starter character, but not as good as Freddy. Speed Song is slightly better than Birthday as it lasts for 3 times as long than Birthday so you can take more action for characters to use their abilities quickly. However, Birthday boosts all stats, but for a shorter time. Party Favors doesn't do as much damage as Pizza Wheel. However, due to the fact that he can heal a bit, he can be a balancing character. Gallery Gameplay Toy freddy load.png|Toy Freddy's loading screen. ToyFreddyMenu.png|Toy Freddy's Party Creation icon. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Toy Freddy in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Toy Freddy in the "Merry Christmas" image. Fnafworld.jpg|Toy Freddy in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Toy Freddy in the second "Update 2" teaser. Trivia *Toy Freddy's eyes, unlike those of his counterpart from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, don't turn into soulless black eyes. **This likely done to keep the game kid friendly, as his soulless black eyes could possibly creep out younger audiences. The same thing goes for Toy Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Withered Freddy. *The position order Toy Freddy is in on the "Character Select" screen with the other 3 main toy animatronics is the same position order the toys were in on the poster in Prize Corner in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Unlike his core version, his waist color is the same as his main fur color rather than the color found on his belly, muzzle, inner ears, and rings around his eyes. *Toy Freddy's idle animation appears to look like the pose of his core series character in the "Celebrate!" poster in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *It seems that Toy Freddy's attack animation is mainly for the "Mic Toss" attack. **This can be proven by that one of the frames missing the microphone. **The same applies to Freddy. *Toy Freddy is the only Starter Character to know the "Speed Song" attack. *Similar to Withered Freddy and Phantom Freddy, Toy Freddy appears to be trying to sing, due to the way he holds his microphone. *Unlike his core version, his jaw is entirely separated from his head, as opposed to his head being one solid piece with the jaw being a separate piece. *The text on Toy Freddy's Loading Screen, "Still Freddy- but shiny", is similar to the text on Withered Foxy's Loading Screen, "Still Foxy- but more YAAARG!" Errors *When Toy Freddy is attacking, his left leg clips through his foot. **It should also be noted that when he attacks, his feet don't move at all and his left foot becomes visibly detached from his leg for a few frames. *In only one frame, he is holding his microphone suddenly and his jaw suddenly seems to snap shut. *His jaw clips through his bow tie for 2 frames. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Toys (FW)